Optoelectronic interconnects typically integrate a control chip with optoelectronic transducers, such as semiconductor lasers and photodiodes, which are utilized, for example, in high data rate, high bandwidth communication systems. Typically, optoelectronic interconnects are used in optical modules, which are fabricated using a variety of hybrid assembly techniques, and sometimes require high precision alignment processes when directing light between the optical fiber core to the optoelectronic transducer.